Naruto Fan Fiction: Forbidden Love
by Kiba Blackfire
Summary: A love story between Kohta OC and Haku. Rated M for Yaoi and possible language. After living threw the destruction of his clan Kohta is found by Haku,being forced to stay with Haku and Zabuza. During this time Haku and Kohta form a powerful bond.
1. Prelude: From The Ashes

**Disclaimer:**** I Do Not Own The Naruto Anime Or Manga. **

**Note:**** This is my first pure Yaoi so please use constructive criticism and feel free to Read to Comment. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Your Friend, Kiba Blackfire ^_^**

Prelude:

From The Ashes

Kohta awoke to a burning flame engulfing his village. The burning red flames incinerated everything in its path, killing anyone who crossed its path. Kohta's blue eye's filled with tears as he saw the massacre of his clan. The fire spread rapidly eventually reaching his house. Smoke seeped in threw his causing him to cough vigorously. Kohta wiped away the tears knowing this was no time to be sad and quickly pulled himself together using Ice style: Frozen Breath Ninjutsu to extinguish the flame fleeing his house. He turned around as he saw his house crumble to the ground with his father lying in front of it as a mere corpse. In the midst of all destruction stood a dark figure killing everything in its path like some monster. He growled at the figure enraged by what the monster had done but as a measly twelve year old he stood no chance knowing his only goal was the leave this place and survive to get revenge for what the monster toke from him. He fled the village before being noticed by the figure jumping tree limb to tree limb heading towards the only place he knew he could go. Kohta toke a sec to look back at the burning village he once called home. He couldn't clear his mind from what he had seen feeling utter guilt for not being strong enough to defend his home. _ "How could someone do this? and more importantly why?" _ He wondered as he continued to look back at the carnage that was still in the works in his village. Due to Kohta's lack of concern towards direction he crashed into a tree rendering him unconscious. He fell onto ground landing head first with enough impact to subdue his memories of the event that occurred moments ago.

**Note:**** I do apologize for the short Prelude, Don't forget to Comment constructive criticism please ^_^ **


	2. Ch 1: Rough Start

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Naruto Manga or Anime.**

**Note:**** Here we go Chapter one. Feel free to read and comment, As mentioned earlier constructive criticism please. **

Chapter One: 

Rough Start

Kohta remained motionless, his eyes opened slightly waking up from the impact dealt his head. The damaged erased the earlier event as well as some of his childhood. Kohta grabbed his aching head looking around the room. _"Where am I?" _The room was dark and the walls were forest green. To the left of Kohta was a night stand with red roses. He could tell the roses were fresh due to his Inuzuka senses. The door cracked open slowly allowing a tiny spec of light to enter the room.

"Glad to see your awake." A girl walked in the room holding something in both hands but it was too dark for Kohta to tell what it was. Immediately Kohta reached into his back pocket going for a kunai but it was gone. The girl wore a pink kimono She had black hair, She gave him a friendly smile. She set a tray on his lap. "No need to be alarmed, I brought you some food sorry if it's not to your liking." Kohta sniffed the food checking if it was poisoned but the food only contained a fresh scent. The tray had scrambled eggs, bacon, and two slices of bacon on plate with a glass of milk beside the plate. The girl sat on the bed waiting for him to try the food, Kohta's stomach growled. He quickly ate the food and drank the milk.

"Got anymore?" Kohta handed her the tray smiling, she laughed.

"I heard Inuzuka's had a big appetite, sorry but that's all I can give." She set the tray on the night stand beside the flowers. She sat beside him. "So where's the fang tattoos that most Inuzuka's use as a symbol to honor their clan."

"Well I don't wear because I'm not entirely a Inuzuka only half." Kohta smiled at her. "I'm a Krameizuka. A mixture of the Krameikeshi clan," Kohta grabbed his head as the fire reentered his mind. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Her voice was filled with worry. Kohta regained his composure not wanting to her any further.

"Yeah, like I was saying, I am a Krameizuka, a mixture of both the Krameikeshi and Inuzuka clans." Kohta grinned. "I made the last name myself."

"Krameizuka huh that's creative," She smiled at him. "So are you a Inuzuka on your mother's or father's side?"

"My mother's," Kohta answered. "Do you know how I got here?" Kohta looked around, She chuckled.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to ask that," She fixed her long black hair. "It's a rather odd story but you were tree hopping and hit a tree. I found you and brought you here. I believe you were fleeing from the burning village."

"_Burning village?" _Kohta grabbed his head as the carnage returned to his mind. The blood shed, the flames, his father's corpse, and even the dark figure. The dark figure embedded in his mind filling his body with anger. As he thought about the dark figure his fangs bared.

"Is everything okay?" She began to worry again placing her hand on his shoulder. Kohta pushed the nightmare away temporarily for her sake. His fangs returned to normal.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just been threw a lot." He toke a deep breath. "It's kind of dark in here makes it hard to see your pretty face." She blushed.

"Thank you," She accepted his complement walking over to the curtains. She opened the curtains, the light of the sun shined on her revealing that she was a he. Kohta's face turned red feeling bad for mistaking him for a woman. She could easily tell he was embarrassed which meant he intended to ask him out. He sat beside Kohta. "Don't worry you aren't the first to mistake me for a woman it happens a lot actually." He grabbed the tray. "Well I better get ready today is a big day for me and my master." She opened the door and a white puppy ran into Kohta's arms. His tail had a grey tip, he was a husky small for his breed. He had a birth mark of the Japanese symbol for Seal.

"Rockamaru!" Kohta embraced his companion. "I'm so glad your alive I don't know what I'd do without you." Rockamaru licked the side of Kohta's face happy to see him.

"He was lying beside your unconscious body so I figured he was yours." He smiled. "From the looks of it I was correct." He went to leave the room.

"Wait, what's your name?" Kohta set Rockamaru down.

"Well you never told me your name." He pointed out.

"My name's Kohta," He put his hand out.

"I'm Haku," He toke Kohta's hand shaking his hand. "Please wait I must speak with my master." Haku left.

"_I wonder what their big day is?" _Kohta kneeled down to Rockamaru. "Let's go check it out, boy." Rockmaru nodded. Kohta left the room using his Inuzuka senses to track Haku's voice. He heard Haku's voice from the room across from him. The door was cracked. Kohta leaned against the wall pressing his ear to the wall looking threw the crack listening in threw the wall.

"Master, I was wondering could Kohta travel with us?" Haku removed his kimono standing behind his master only revealing his well built upper body. Kohta lifted his shirt looking at his muscles comparing them to Haku's.

"_Damn he's stronger than me," _Kohta sighed, Rockamaru tilted his head.

"Kohta so that's his name. Haku I thought I told you not to start playing friends with him. Every time you make friends you take your training less seriously. It's better to kill him." His master grabbed his sword. Haku looked down sadly.

"But, he looks a lot like her." Haku put a pair of forest green boxers.

"_Her?" _Kohta growled. _"I do not look like a girl."_

"Your right he does resemble Eve but she's dead. I don't think she would be able to survive a attack like that." His master crossed his arms, Haku put a forest green shirt with white outlines.

"_Eve, they know my older sister." _Kohta looked down sadly. "_So she's gone too."_

"Either way It was a mistake bringing him Haku because you brought him here, He will tell the Anbu and they'll find us." His master pointed out.

"_Anbu, these guys are wanted men. Wait did they attack my village?" _Kohta bared his fangs, Rockamaru bared his as well.

"The only thing you did was get him killed," His master pointed out.

"It's against my nature to leave someone who needs me," Haku looked down sadly. "Besides I feel like it was meant for me to find him maybe Eve want's me to take care of him. We don't have to kill him not if I look after him and ensure he don't tell." Haku put a pair of tan shorts.

"Fine if feel it's your responsibility to take care of him then I guess there's no changing your mind. The boy is your responsibility just keep a close eye on him." He let out a sigh.

"Sorry Master He needed me." Haku grabbed a Anbu mask from a drawer putting it on.

"It's against your nature which is why I can't get mad at you just watch him." His master put his hand on Haku's head.

"Understood who knows he may be a good addition to our team." Haku put his hair up.

"He'll never be a part of our team, don't start thinking he'll replace her." He glared at Haku.

"_Sorry Haku, I can't stay here I got a monster to pursue. I can't stay." _Kohta kneeled down to Rockamaru. "Let's go boy." He petted him. Kohta snuck passed the room walking up to the front door leading out of the hideout. He grabbed the door knob and Haku walked out of the room.

"Kohta you don't have to leave we talked it over you can stay." Haku smiled. "Of course you should know that already since you spied on us." Kohta gulped freaked that Haku knew about his spying.

"Sorry but I have things I need to take care of, I can't stay. Besides I don't want to ruin your big day." Kohta turned the knob. In an instant Senbon needles hit the door three centimeters from Kohta's face. Rockamaru whimpered and hid under the coffee table. Kohta was shaking in fear.

"We insist," Haku pulled more needles out. Kohta knew Haku wouldn't miss the second time. "If you stay with us you will be able train until you are able to defeat the person who destroyed your village or do you think you can take him at your current level?" Kohta let go of the door knob.

"You knew where I was going?" Kohta began shaking fearing Haku's skills.

"Haku is a expert in stealth, there's not much he don't know. Haku is fast as well so if you did leave he'd kill you, boy" His master pointed out, Kohta growled not liking being referred as just a boy.

"Fine, I'll stay not like I have a choice." Kohta sat on the couch, Rockamaru jumped in his lap.

"Kohta since you are staying I guess I should introduce you to my master Zabuza." Haku looked at his master.

"Haku watch the boy," Kohta growled again. "While I get him some clothes what size clothing do you wear boy?" Kohta growled baring his fangs. He calmed himself down to answer Zabuza's question.

"I wear a size medium shirt and pants, Boxers not briefs." Kohta answered petting Rockamaru to calm his nerves.

"Haku, I will be back in a second watch the boy." Kohta growled and Zabuza left. Haku toke his mask off and sat by Kohta.

"What's your relationship to her?" Haku looked down sadly.

"What?" Kohta tilted his head followed by Rockamaru.

"What is your relationship to Eve?" Haku set his mask on the coffee table.

"Eve is my older sister." Kohta looked down sadly. "So how do you know her?"

"She used to leave her village to travel with us, she was our third teammate." Haku let out a sigh.

"I bet when she mentioned me she added the term "no good." or "troublesome" Kohta laughed.

"To be honest she never mentioned you." Haku laughed, Kohta's mouth dropped.

"We don't get along well not since dad hooked up with a Inuzuka she's not very fond of them." Kohta frowned. "I hate to say it but I miss her, I wish she was alive so I won't be alone to pursue the monster. Speaking of were you and Zabuza there?"

"No we weren't, we never knew the village existed Eve never spoke of it and I wouldn't allow Zabuza to destroy a village full of innocent people. We only kill the people who deserve to die." Haku smiled. "So we aren't the monster your looking for our team only has a demon of the mist, Zabuza." Kohta let out a sigh of relief. "So when you were spying on me and Zabuza were you watching as well?" Kohta face turned red.

"No, I didn't watch." He lied, Haku glared at him.

"I'm not a fool I know when someone's lying to me." Haku let his hair down, Kohta blushed.

"Fine, all I saw was your shirtless body which is fine since were both guys right?" Kohta smiled. "It's not like I was staring at your tiny cock." He joked.

"I made sure that didn't happen," Haku laughed. "I guess it's okay but I noticed you lifted your shirt while spying on us."

"Oh I was just comparing bodies all guys do it to find who's better." Kohta explained.

"Comparing bodies?" Haku blushed.

"Yeah, it's not like I was checking you out or anything." Kohta chuckled. "I mean it'd be weird if I did."

"Well since your just comparing bodies then I'll make it less awkward for you." Haku smiled, Kohta blushed. Haku brought his lips up to his ear. "My penis isn't small." Kohta began coughing, Haku tilted his head. "What I thought you were comparing bodies?"

"Yeah I wasn't comparing penis size, I'm not that perverted." Kohta let out a sigh, Rockamaru stuck his tongue out.

"Oh sorry I thought it meant everything." Haku blushed.

"It's alright just don't tell me stuff like that again." Kohta smiled. "Anyway let's change the subject before Zabuza gets freaked."

"Couldn't agree more, I think we'll be good friends Kohta." Haku smiled.

"Let's hope so, it'd be nice to have at least one friend while I'm confined here." Kohta set Rockamaru down. Rockamaru laid in between Haku's and Kohta's feet. The door opened and Zabuza walked in, Rockamaru barked at him. Haku grabbed his mask on rising to his feet.

"Did the Anbu detect you?" Haku pulled out some Senbon needles. Zabuza shook his head. Haku set the mask down returning to his seat.

"Here you are boy," Kohta growled, catching the clothes and other hygiene helping materials. Kohta had seven outfits total. Which consisted of a black wife beater with blue jeans with puppy dog boxers, a long sleeve black t shirt with black ninja pants with blue boxers, a short sleeve sky blue shirt with black shorts with black boxers with wolves on them, a white wife beater with black jeans with navy blue boxers, a black short sleeve shirt with black shorts with red boxers, a long sleeve grey shirt with blue jeans with grey boxers, and an outfit containing a white t shirt with black jeans with puppy dog boxers. He had blue tooth brush, with axe excite deodorant, tooth paste, mouth wash, and other materials. "That should be all you need boy."

"Stop calling me boy, my name is Kohta so use it." Kohta snapped baring his fangs, setting his stuff down to deal with Zabuza. Haku glared at him grabbing his throat slamming his back into a picture frame forcing the glass of frame into Kohta's back. Haku pulled Senbon needles out pointing them close to his throat hold them in between his fingers in his fist. Sweat poured down Kohta's face. Rockamaru began barking at Haku. Haku glared at Rockamaru and he hid.

"You will respect master Zabuza," He increased the pressure on Kohta's throat. "For if you don't I will kill you even though I don't like killing but don't think for a second that I won't." Kohta began trembling.

"I-I'm sor-ry," He used his remaining breath to force the words from his mouth. Haku released him, when he released Kohta began coughing. Haku noticed the shards of glass in his back. "Those wounds look bad go to the room you woke up in and wait for me. I will be there shortly." Kohta nodded grabbing his stuff. He went to the room followed by Rockamaru. He waited for Haku rubbing his throat.

A few minutes passed and Haku entered his room wearing the kimono from before. It was easy to tell the big day he and Zabuza had planned was cancelled. "The Kimono again?" Kohta let out a sigh.

"I sleep in this besides I like wearing this kimono it makes me think of my mother. Now let's see your wounds remove your shirt." Haku smiled. Kohta removed his torn shirt which was destroyed during the village attack, He faced his back to Haku.

"Like that?" Haku nodded examining the wounds.

"The glass is deeper than thought," Haku toke out some Senbon needles, Kohta looked back remembering all the scary moments that happened and every last one of them involved those cursed needles. Kohta turned around.

"Your planning on killing me aren't you?" He glared at Haku, Rockamaru hid under the bed. Haku began giggling.

"These needles are used for more than just killing." Haku went to touch Kohta and he backed away still not trusting Haku.

"Yeah killing is one of them," Kohta argued, Haku let out a sigh.

"Yes but they are used for surgeries like removing glass." Haku smiled. "Relax I have no intention in killing you, I don't like killing people remember." He reached for Kohta's shoulder, Kohta growled snapping at Haku's hand.

"That does not mean you won't give it up you are not touching me with those needles." Kohta glared at him.

"Please allow me to treat your wound or I will have to enforce the issue." Haku glared at him.

"Enforce away because I'm not letting you use those damn needles." Kohta yelled.

"Fine I will," Haku lunged at him, Kohta avoided rolling off the bed. Haku rolled over on top of him.

"What the hell get off." Kohta yelled. Haku ignored him applying pressure on Kohta's back sinking the glass in deeper causing blood to stain the wood flooring. Kohta eye's filled with tears as he screamed in pain.

"Let me treat your wound and I'll release you." Haku fixed his black hair. Kohta shook his head not giving in, Haku applied more weight to his back making the pain even more unbearable. Rockamaru hid his face not wanting to his master in pain.

"Alright you win," Kohta screamed, Haku rolled him over making back face him. Haku sat on his lower back where the glass wasn't. "You evil bastard." Kohta growled.

"If you would have let me treat the wound sooner that wouldn't have happened." Haku pulled Senbon needles out. Kohta began rocking back and forth trying to get him off.

"Get off you murder!" He yelled, Haku rolled his eyes twisting a piece of in his back making him cry out in pain.

"Stay still." Haku fixed his hair once more. Kohta let out a sigh knowing he was defeated. Haku began plucking glass out of his back.

"Damn, that hurts." Kohta complained.

"Well it wouldn't be as painful if you just listened to me earlier." He pulled another piece of glass out.

"Ouch," Kohta whimpered.

"Please stop complaining," Haku removed another piece of glass.

"Ou, How can I," Another piece of glass was removed. Kohta bared his fangs trying to deal with the pain. "When your plucking," Haku removed another piece. "Ouch, glass out of me." Haku toke out another shard of glass.

"You're such a child, I have doctored Zabuza thousands of times and never once has he complained. Even your sister handled pain better than you she never needed to be doctored she usually assisted me." Haku pulled the last piece out getting off Kohta. "It's pitiful that you would complain as much as you did." Haku set the Senbon needles on the night stand. "Go clean the wounds out and I will bandage them or do you think I'm going to try to suffocate you with the bandages."

"Like your in any position to criticize me at least I don't wear kimono's" Kohta grabbed a pair of blue boxers and blue jeans heading towards the stream a few feet from Zabuza's hideout followed by Rockamaru. He removed his torn shorts and removed his boxers walking into the water. "Who the hell does he think he is calling me a child." Kohta began washing his chest with a bar of soap. He washed the rest of his body clearing all the smoke off his body. His body had an average build with a happy trail leading to his small amount of pubic hair. _"What's with them thinking I'm just a child I'm a preteen not a child."_ He washed his hair with Axe excite shampoo. The soap brightened his hair allowing the brown to show. _"If I wanted I could just leave now and forget about them."_ he began washing out his wounds. _"No I won't run away I'll just prove to them, I'm not a child."_ He walked out of the stream putting on the boxers and blue jeans. Kohta walked inside Zabuza's hideout returning to his room. Haku was sitting on his bed.

"So you didn't flee," He stood up. "You know you could have taken this opportunity to flee."

"Yeah I knew that but then you pissed me off," Kohta glared at Haku. "So I decided I'm going to prove to you I'm not a child."

"Glad to hear it after there's no need for a mere child, we need a man." Haku smiled. "Now do you plan to give me a hard time again?" Kohta shook his head. "Good sit on the bed." He sat on the bed just as Haku instructed. "You know, the only reason I said those things to you was because I wanted to know if were planning to change yourself in order to prepare for the fight with the monster. If you left then that meant you had no intention changing and if you stayed it meant you were willing to change and wanted prove yourself to me. You passed."

"Wouldn't you get in trouble for letting me go?" Kohta looked back at him.

"No if you left I'd kill you. This may sound weird but I want you to succeed in killing that monster." Haku cut the bandages stitching them shut.

"But why do you want me to succeed it has nothing to do with you. More importantly why are you willing to help me?" Kohta stood up.

"I have my reasons," Haku stood up. "I'm done treating your wounds now get some rest." Haku went to leave.

"The only reason you pinned me down like that was because I let you." Kohta pointed out.

"You let me huh?" Haku laughed. "Are you refusing defeat?"

"Defeat ha, that was a pity win." Kohta grinned.

"Really then how about rematch, this time neither of us will hold back." Haku glared at him.

"Bring it on." Kohta growled.

"As you wish." Haku tackled Kohta. He rolled out of the way tackling Haku. Haku grabbed Kohta's arm flipping him rolling on top of him. "I win." Haku smiled.

"I don't think so," Kohta grabbed Haku's hips trying to push him off,

"Cute, your trying to resist the evitable." Haku smiled. Kohta squeezed his hips trying to push Haku off. In response to Kohta's tight grip on his hot spot, Haku pressed his lips against Kohta's. The kiss lasted a short moment before Haku realized what he did, Haku blushed fleeing the scene. Kohta stood up chasing after him but by the time he left the room Haku was gone. _"Did he just-"_ Kohta touched his lips blushing. He returned to his room going to bed.


	3. Ch 2: Truth

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Naruto anime or Manga.**

**Note:**** Here it is the long awaited Chapter two. Feel free to read and comment. I look forward to knowing what the readers think. You may also submit constructive criticism as well.**

Chapter 2:

Truth

Ten weeks passed since the incident between Kohta and Haku that night. The kiss remained in Kohta's mind and he could erase the thrill the kiss brought to him. Kohta's emotions conflicted with him part of him enjoyed the kiss while the rest of him despised it seeing the act of intimacy as an insult. Kohta spent most of his days with training with Zabuza preparing for the day his clan will be avenged.

"Zabuza," Kohta threw ice kunai's at Zabuza who dodged them countering with water style water Ninjutsu. Kohta used Ice style Frozen Breath Ninjutsu freezing the dragon turning making it shatter. "Do you know where Haku is?" Zabuza sat down taking a short break knowing Kohta was at his limit.

"He's in town picking up some things why?" Zabuza stabbed his sword in the ground.

"The last time we spoke Haku ran off and I haven't seen him since then." Kohta let out a sigh. "I wanted to apologize for something I said but I haven't seen him so I could."

"Haku probably already forgave you it's not like him to hold a grudge. If he hasn't tried to hurt then he's not upset. Haku just like's having some time to himself. If you want to see him that bad then I will let you know that Haku will be home tonight. He takes a bath first today after that it's me but I'll trade so you'll at least stumble across him on his way back from the stream." Zabuza let out a sigh. "Consider it a gift for training with me while Haku is out."

"Thanks master Zabuza," Kohta hugged him.

"Get the hell of me or I'll will kill you." Zabuza glared at him, Kohta released him. "Now let's head back before the Anbu find us." Kohta nodded and they returned to the hideout Rockamaru followed.

"_Why did Haku kiss it makes no sense did he think I was some else or did he intend to kiss me?" _Kohta began cleaning the hideout since it was his turn to. He couldn't clear his mind from the kiss. He demanded to know why Haku did it. The moment played in Kohta's mind constantly. The kiss had an awkward feeling but at the same time it was comforting. It felt so right but at the same time it was wrong. Kohta knew part of wanted the kiss to happen yet another part of him was yelling he was straight. Everything about the kiss confused him. After cleaning the hideout Kohta went to his room waiting for Haku to return so he at least figure out why Haku did it. Kohta heard a knock on his door Rockamaru ran up to the door barking.

"Haku's back, he's taking a bath at the moment get ready so when he gets done you'll run into him." Zabuza walked away from the door.

"_A simple run into won't be enough I have way too many questions to ask."_ Kohta grabbed his clothes quickly. "Let's go Rockamaru." He grabbed his stuff and ran to spring with Rockamaru. I noticed Haku was bathing still. _"Now to wait."_ He hid behind a tree with Rockamaru setting his stuff down. He toke a quick glance at Haku's appendage then he looked down his pant's. "Sweet mine's bigger, Thank you Inuzuka blood line." Kohta smiled.

"I thought penis's were included in comparing bodies Kohta." Haku glared at him, Kohta blushed.

"Hey Haku I didn't see you there." Kohta smiled.

"I thought you learned that spying on me was pointless so don't play dumb you aren't very good at it." Haku crossed his arms. "So what do you want?"

"Well," He walked up to Haku blushing. "I wanted to know why you kissed me." He confessed.

"Was it that bad?" Haku touched his lips.

"Not at all," Kohta smiled. "I just want to know why you did it?"

"Fine I will you tell you, when we were playing around you squeezed my hot spot thus turning me on so in response I kissed, it was a mistake." Haku blushed.

"Wait I turned you on?" Kohta looked at his hands.

"I must go," Haku walked away, Kohta grabbed him.

"You like me?"

"Yes, I like you. I'm not expecting you to feel the same way but I was wondering if you would at least try develop feelings for me and become my boyfriend." Haku blushed.

"Are you asking me out?" Kohta tilted his head. "Aren't you a guy?"

"Of course I am it's just I'm interested in both boys and girls." Haku confessed.

"Not too be rude your not my type so I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your offer but I appreciate the interest." Kohta tried to be as nice as possible.

"So that's your answer well then I must go," A tear fell from Haku's eye's. He escaped Kohta's grasp quickly putting on a kimono running away.

"Why do I feel like a jerk?" Kohta tilted his head. He removed his clothes and Rockamaru jumped into the water. _"I'm sorry Haku but I don't know if it's possible for me to develop feelings towards a fellow male," _He toke a bath and began washing Rockmaru. _"But I don't want to lose Haku either." _Kohta put on the clothes he picked out grabbing Rockamaru walking back to the hideout going to bed.

The next day, Kohta spent the day with Zabuza training hoping he would run into Haku again. He couldn't help but think the bridge that lead to Haku was burnt. Kohta felt terrible for hurting Haku's feelings part of him wanted to try but the dominant part refused. The part he listened to was the one that removed Haku from his life which he was starting to regret. Months passed still no Haku, it was finally clear that Haku would never return in his life. Instead of worrying about Haku spent his time with Zabuza preparing for the monster that toke everything.

A few months later, Kohta was now thirteen and much stronger than before thanks to his training but a tiny spec of Haku still remained with him. Even though he tried erase Haku from his mind a spec remained which yearned to fix things but all seemed hopeless. Rockamaru grew in size being forced to use a Ninjutsu to stay travel size which the pup preferred. After his training with Zabuza which both shinobi were exhausted which occurred a lot now that Kohta was stronger. Kohta sat down ready to fix things with Haku figuring Zabuza was the only one who could help.

"Hey Zabuza how's Haku?" Kohta looked down sadly.

"I was wondering when you'd ask about him, I'm worried about him which isn't usual." Zabuza began panting.

"That bad huh?" Kohta began panting, sweat poured from his face.

"Listen Kohta I'd like you to talk him, I know it was to do with you since Haku memorized your daily routine. He's also been asking me to kill you saying your better off dead." Zabuza grinned. "Your lucky you've been training with me or I would have but I have grown attached to you."

"He want's me dead?" Zabuza nodded. "Where is he I'll talk to him."

"He's in town here take this Ryo with you so your at least there for a reason." Zabuza tossed Kohta some Ryo.

"Leave it to me," Kohta caught the Ryo. "Rockamaru stay here I'll attend to this myself." Rockmaru barked and laid down. Kohta ran to town smelling around for Haku's scent. _"Nothing, damn"_ Kohta went into a store wanting to spend the Ryo he was given. He bought a necklace with forgiveness written in Japanese. He put on the necklace which fit him nicely. He walked out of the store and noticed Haku in the town. _"Found him,"_ Kohta began walking quickly towards Haku.

"_He found me,"_ Haku began running out the town only to bump into Kohta not even noticing he was there.

"Pointless huh?" Kohta grinned, Haku blushed. "I think I just snuck up on you."

"What so you've come to show off," Haku glared at him.

"No, I came to fix things with you."

"You can't fix what you broke besides if you want to talk your wasting your breath I have nothing to say to you." Haku walked passed him but Kohta turned him around.

"I realize I was wrong for not trying and giving you a chance. I know when I rejected you hurt and I'm sorry." Haku walked away ignoring Kohta.

"Like I said your wasting your breath," Kohta growled and tackled Haku holding him.

"Listen to me Haku, I never meant to hurt you and the only reason I said no was because I was scared I never dated a guy before and I was afraid of dating a male especially someone I know that if I hurt them I'll lose them forever. Haku I have lost many things but I wont lose you not the person who saved me. If not for you I wouldn't be who I am now. I begging you Haku please don't abandon me, Please forgive me Haku." Kohta begged, Haku blushed.

"I accept your apology, but what's to become of us?" Haku looked into Kohta's blue eye's.

"Well I think we should try to be friends and I will let you know when I'm ready to pursue a relationship. Is that fair?" Kohta got off Haku.

"Fair enough just promise you will try," Haku crossed his arms.

"Promise." Kohta smiled. "You know you missed my b day."

"So your thirteen now that's good, your taller now and at last your strength surpasses mine which means you are no longer a child but a fellow man." Haku smiled.

"Guess I am want to look around the town for bit?" Kohta suggested.

"Sure," Haku smiled.

They walked around the town talking about many things. Kohta was happy to have his friend back no longer feeling lonely without him. Haku learned about Kohta's family things like Hana Inuzuka being his mother. Kohta learned about Haku's past feeling bad for his friend from the way Haku acted he would have never figured that his pasted was so tragic. The lights of town began dissipating turning to darkness. They sat on a tree watching the lights fade.

"This view is nice." Haku was fascinated by the fading lights.

"I thought you find it awesome." Kohta smiled.

"So tell me what do you think your ideal girlfriend would be like?" Haku looked over at him.

"Well that's tough question," Kohta rubbed his head. "I guess she'd be demanding, she has like dogs, she'd be kind of a peppy so she cheer for me when I fight. She'd have to be a ninja like me." Kohta smiled. "A blond would be nice."

"So Kohta digs the blonds huh?" Haku laughed.

"What about you?" Kohta grinned. "What does Haku like huh?"

"Well she'd have to be a tom boy kind of reckless so shell keep me busy. She doesn't have to be a ninja I prefer if she wasn't. She'd be my counter opposite." Haku smiled.

"That'd be great for you I guess." Kohta smiled. "Looks like everything's closed we should be going back but first." Kohta pressed his lips against Haku's making him blush.

"Wait you said-" Kohta touched Haku's lips.

"Forget what I said I have made up my mind all I want is to be with you if you want me in this way then It's only fair to try besides it might be fun." Kohta grinned. "What do you say want to be my boyfriend?" Haku blushed.

"Of course." Haku laid his head on Kohta's lap.

"Two stipulations, one being I'm the man and two Zabuza can't know." Kohta kissed Haku's forehead.

"Deal." Haku pressed his soft lips Kohta's swirling his tongue inside Kohta's mouth. He broke the kiss with Haku licking his lips.

"I could get used to this." Kohta toke Haku's hand heading to the hideout. When they reached the hideout they went sleep.


	4. Ch 3: Something New

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Naruto Anime or Manga**

**Note:**** Here it is Chapter Three. Remember this is a yaoi and it's rated M for a reason. Feel free to Read and Comment. Blades and Knives are welcome just don't stab too much. Thanks for the reviews for those who posted one. I do apologize for the wait. I wanted make this chapter special due to the contents and that takes time. **

Chapter 3:

Something New

Kohta blue eye's opened seeing Haku going threw his dresser, he was dressed for combat. "You're leaving?" He leaned forward rubbing his eyes. A plate was set on the set on the night stand consisting of an omelet with bacon, sausage, ham and cheese with a cup of coffee next to it.

"Good Morning, dearest Kohta." Haku tossed him a blue short sleeve shirt and shorts. "Get dressed, I have a surprise for you." Rockmaru came out from under the bed yawning smelling the food jumping in Kohta's lap.

"A surprise huh?" He split the omelet in two sharing with Rockamaru. "You know if you tell me I'll act surprised." Kohta pulled off the covers putting on the shorts.

"Yeah well I'm not telling you so just give it up." Haku toke a glance at Kohta's necklace. "Wait when did you get that necklace?"

"You are just now noticing it, I got it yesterday." Kohta slowly drank his coffee. "I was wearing this the day we hung out and I brought it just before apologizing to you." Kohta touched the necklace.

"Really well it's nice, it suites you." Haku smiled, touching Kohta's chest making him blush. "I've noticed something about you my love."

"What's that?" Kohta walked over to the bathroom.

"When you were comparing bodies it was only my body you were interested in, you never tried any of those tricks on Master Zabuza." Haku created a crystal Ice mirror in front of him.

"That's because Master Zabuza would have gutted me like a fish for trying." Kohta continued brushing his teeth.

"That does sound like him," Haku wrapped his arms around Kohta's neck. "Here," Haku handed Kohta some Senbon needles. "Take these with they may be of use one day."

"So what's the surprise just tell me," Kohta really wanted to know everything about the surprise had him excited.

"Well I will tell you half since it's a two part surprise. Remember the day I found you me and Zabuza had a big day well it's been moved to today. I asked Master Zabuza if it was alright if you came along he agreed. He said it will help you especially if you intend on killing the monster, he said you needed to know how to kill and what it felt like. He is even going to consider this a test to see if you have what it takes to join our team which he's only considering since you spent most of time training." Haku began styling Kohta's brown hair.

"Sweet this might be fun." Kohta grinned. "So what's part two?"

"Well part two is a secret but it will occur if you succeed in passing Master Zabuza's test. It will be your prize." Haku touched Kohta's face, He touched Haku's hand, blushing. Haku giggled. "You are rather shy we'll have to take care of that wont we?"

I guess," Kohta blushed. "Can I have a hint as to what the prize is at least?" Kohta put the Senbon needles in his pouch containing Kunais.

"I don't see why not," Haku brought lips to his ear. "Let's just say it's something new." Haku walked away winking at Kohta making him blush. Rockamaru jumped on Kohta's shoulder and he followed Haku out. Zabuza walked up to them ready to go.

"Are you ready boy?" Kohta ignored the term boy. Zabuza patted him on head knowing Kohta was learning.

"Ready, Master." Kohta smiled at him. Rockmaru barked.

"Let's hope the new kid doesn't ruin this or I will be forced to kill him." Haku put his mask, Kohta knew he only said that to throw Zabuza off of the truth. It was really convincing, It had Rockamaru worrying.

"Let's head out then," Zabuza put his sword in his sheath leaving the hideout with Haku and Kohta with his reliable companion. As they were heading towards their destination Zabuza began filling them in on the mission details. "Our goal is to kill Togashi Winasabi he's wanted for gambling debts and supplying the Rain Village with weapons from the Leaf Village." Zabuza explained. "He has a bounty for one thousand Ryo."

"Due to the amount of lackeys and weapons I presume." Haku smiled. " Let's hope his lackeys can at least put up decent fight that way it'll be more amusing to you Master Zabuza."

"So is this Winasabi guy strong?" Kohta asked feeling a bit left out of the conversation.

"I highly doubt it considering he has lackeys doing all the illegal stuff, he's just paying them with profit." Haku answered passing a sweet smile Kohta's way.

"How would you know that?" Kohta looked Haku in the eye's.

"You weren't the only one doing your homework." Haku patted Kohta on head laughing. "I spent most of my time away watching him so I could pinpoint his location and learn of his methods." Zabuza patted Haku on the head.

"And Haku is never wrong when he says he's weak he's weak. Zabuza toke his hand off Haku's head after Haku smiled then walked ahead of them. Kohta was still concerned about the comment Haku made before they left and grabbed letting Zabuza get far enough not to hear them.

"Were you serious about the comment about killing me?" Kohta gulped, Rockamaru jumped off his shoulder walking beside him.

"Yes I was," Haku put his mask on. "Let me make one thing clear to you if we fail Anbu will find us thus endangering my Master. Not only that but I did ask Master Zabuza if you could come along so if you failed I would be the one to punished not you and I never disappoint my Master." Haku sped up ending up beside Zabuza.

"Guess I better not screw up, besides I want my prize." Kohta smiled curious as to what his prize was. Rockmaru jumped on Kohta's shoulder after using the bathroom. Kohta caught up with the others. Zabuza stopped in front of a mansion like building grinning.

"We're here," Zabuza pulled his sword. "Haku, locate the target." Haku nodded just as Haku was about to leave Zabuza touched his shoulder. "Better yet, Boy you locate the target. Haku do you have anything containing his scent?" Haku nodded and pulled out a ripped piece of one Togashi's shirt holding it in front of Kohta. Kohta smelled the cloth then covered his nose. Rockamaru sniffed the cloth sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"Man he smells," He shook off the stench, then he enhanced his senses searching for the scent with Rockamaru's help. Rockamaru barked. "Found him he's on the top floor of the building." Haku threw the shirt aside then Kohta released his Jutsu.

"Alright, I'll barge in threw the front Haku, Boy, and his pet you guys are to sneak up on the target threw windows." He looked at Haku. "Boy and the pet take the roof." Kohta and Rockamaru growled. "Move out." They split up. Kohta jumped on the roof with Rockamaru standing above the target. Haku stood beside the window closest to the target while Zabuza busted threw the front door chopping up lackeys. Haku opened the window and went inside stealth killing any foe he came across apologizing afterward. Kohta nodded drilling threw the roof with Rockmaru. While in mid air he used Ice Style: Frozen Breath Ninjutsu freezing Togashi's feet to the ground landing on all fours, Rockmaru landed beside him.

"Wow, that was surprisingly easy." Kohta stood up Rockamaru jumped on his shoulder. "Haku was right you were weak."

"Let me go you bast-" Tagashi was cut off by Haku who grabbed his tongue catching Kohta off guard.

"Watch what you say around my friend for if you don't I will cut off your tongue." Haku threatened pulling out a Senbon needle. "It's as easy as a small puncture in your tongue." Togashi gulped. "Well done Kohta in apprehending the target, you catch on quick."

"I guess I have an act for it." Kohta smiled, Rockamaru barked.

"Don't get cocky this was just the beginning of what's to come." Zabuza walked in his sword dripping with blood from the henchmen. "Haku you were right this guy wasn't worth the effort." Zabuza tossed his sword to Kohta. "Clean it." Kohta used water style chakra washing the blood off tossing it back. "Now here's the hard part boy, I want you to kill him." Kohta backed up.

"Wait please don't kill me," Togashi begged trying to break the ice that bounded him. "I'll pay you." He continued to plea with Kohta.

"Kill," Kohta looked at Togashi. "But that's wrong right?"

"Not if they deserve it, if you intend to kill the person who took out your clan then killing them is the only option if you don't kill them they will kill you." Zabuza put his sword up tossing Kohta a Kunai. "So prove that you are capable of killing."

"Remember every split second counts just because the foe is downed does not mean you will be given a long time to decide whether or not to kill sometimes it may be what gets you killed." Haku pointed out. Sweat poured down Kohta's face as the thought of murdering someone raced threw his mind. He was afraid to take the man's life even though he was a criminal Kohta didn't feel he had the right to take his life.

"I can't do it," Kohta gulped. "I'm a coward." He closed his eyes knowing everything that they were saying was true if he could not kill the monster it would kill him with no sign of remorse.

"If you can't kill him then you won't be able to avenge anyone which means your clan died in vain do you want that?" Haku asked. "I understand how you must feel about taking ones life, I'm not one for killing either but the path that you must follow is nothing like mine and I know you have no intention of letting the person walk away clean after what he did. It's not in you Kohta you want to face that person and if you are to fight him you must kill him."

"Killing is what separates Man from Boy. If you are not willing to kill your enemy then you are nothing but a child." Zabuza crossed his arms. "A weak pathetic boy who is better off dead."

"I'm not a boy," Kohta yelled. "quit calling me that." Rockamaru barked.

"Prove it," Zabuza grinned. "by killing him." Kohta growled. He stabbed Togashi in the heart killing him. He jammed the kunai so deep blood stained his hands. Kohta looked at his hands trembling in fear of what he did. Rockamaru backed away from his master in fear. Haku felt bad for pressuring him but he knew that in order for Kohta to become a powerful ninja and avenge what he lost killing the monster was his only option. Zabuza placed his hand Kohta's shoulder while he was shaking. "Felt good didn't it?"

"_I'm no different than the monster,"_ Kohta watched as blood dripped from his hands and the dead corpse lied in front of him. He looked over at Rockamaru seeing the fear in the dog's eyes. _"My best friend is afraid of me, he's looking at me just like I looked at that monster. It's strange though the adrenaline from killing was so exhilarating it feels good but killing is bad right?"_ Kohta looked over at the corpse completely confused. Haku touched Kohta's shoulder knowing the hardship he and his master bestowed on him. They returned to the hideout, Rockamaru stayed a few steps behind his master afraid.

When they arrived at the hideout, Kohta went to his room. He was still affected by his deed feeling like a monster for killing Togashi. Haku set clothes on his bed which was a black wife beater and jeans with a white towel. Rockamaru ran into room forgetting about his master evil deed knowing it was bothering him. Haku stood at the doorway seeing the hurt look on his lovers face. " I felt bad about earlier so I set some clothes out for you, I figured you'd want to wash away the blood." Kohta grabbed the clothes and towel leaving ignoring Haku. _"Guess he intends to shut me out, I don't blame him but now I'm starting to see how he felt when I avoided him." _Haku frowned leaving Kohta's room.

Kohta went to the stream removing his clothing walking in the water hoping it will cleanse the guilt killing caused him. As he washed his body he would occasionally look at his hands. _"I'm a murder." _Kohta shook his head. _"No, I'm a monster the same as him." _Kohta's eyes filled with tears. _"Does this mean in order to defeat the monster I must become a monster?"_ Kohta began shaking. _"That can't be, can it?" _Haku came up to Kohta knowing Zabuza was no where in sight embracing Kohta. Haku was only wearing green boxers. "Am I becoming a monster?"

"Not the slightest bit," Haku wiped Kohta's tears away. "Monster's are incapable of crying." Haku smiled. "I know you feel guilty for killing but in order to accomplish your goal you must. I am not accustomed to killing either I felt the same as you do now but I learned that you can either accept it or let it devour you. You can accept that you a killer and crave battle it's alright because we're men. If we spend our life denying the truth trying to avoid our purpose, we will only end up being useless tools." Haku held Kohta. "I know killing is hard but it's our job to do it, just don't let it consume you. Yes it's wrong but sometimes there's no other way to survive. Kohta the task given to you won't allow you to make killing a last resort because the monster will kill you that's why we showed you what your faced with."

"I know that but I didn't know killing was this hard." Kohta let out a sigh.

"The best thing about this is now that you killed your first foe it will only become easier for you." Haku smiled. "Just try not to let it bother you after all Zabuza was impressed so I owe you something special, let that ease your mind." Haku kissed Kohta's cheek. "Now get dressed so I can bathe." Kohta nodded coming to terms with himself. He got out of the stream. As he walked Haku stared at his bare body. "So your bigger than me." Haku pointed out Kohta blushed covering himself.

"Not cool Haku," He yelled. "Bouncer doesn't like being stared at." Haku laughed.

"Bouncer, you named your appendage." Haku laughed harder, Kohta blushed.

"Well yeah besides you shouldn't be laughing considering I'm bigger." Kohta glared at Haku. "Besides he's my member and after all it means so much to me that I named him unlike someone mine isn't just a part, it's my buddy." Kohta wrapped the towel around his waist. "Inuzuka's name their parts it's common in the males of course you wouldn't know that since I'm the only Inuzuka though I half I still have their perks." Kohta grabbed his clothes not wanting to dress in front of Haku. "I got training to do." He went to walk away.

"I'd skip that if you want your prize," Haku looked back at Kohta. "It will be more fulfilling that way." Kohta shrugged his shoulders taking Haku's advice going to his room changing waiting for Haku in his room. "Inuzuka's name their manhood they are a very weird clan." Haku removed his boxers. "I wonder if the rumors are true about Inuzuka's animalistic lust I guess I'll find out." Haku grinned. "I guess being with Kohta has made me naughty." Haku began washing off his body.

Kohta sat on his bed, Rockamaru jumped on his lap. "Oh boy," Kohta petted his companion. "You'll never have to kill okay but I might have to so I need you to understand that okay?" Rockamaru licked his face. "Anyway bud you might want to go outside for a bit Haku said he had a prize and I would rather you be outside. So we can be alone is that alright?" Rockmaru whined. "You want to use your true form?" Rockamaru licked his face. "Alright, be back in the morning." Rockamaru got off his lap standing beside him. Kohta placed his hand on Rockamaru, releasing the seal he put on him. His companion grew two times his original size licking Kohta once more jumping out of the window taking the time to use bathroom and train.

"Rockamaru left?" Haku stood at the doorway in his pink kimono.

"Yeah, I felt it would be a better prize if he wasn't there besides he goes nuts when monster enters the scene." Kohta put his hand out. "Well hand it over." Haku smiled.

"Monster that was your guess huh," Haku smiled. "I'm afraid if you had listened to me earlier you would know that it would be something new monster is nothing new."

"If it's a new type it is." Kohta pointed out, Haku laughed.

"Silly doggy," Haku toke Kohta's hands placing them on his kimono tie. "Try again." Haku gave him a flirtatious smile. Kohta's mouth dropped knowing exactly what Haku was implying. He began freaking out having no idea how to have sex with a male.

"Ugh, you want to play Monopoly?" He smiled, Haku touched Kohta's face shaking his head knowing he knew. He removed his kimono letting it fall to the ground revealing his naked and completely exposed body. Haku's body was well built with a six pack. His dark blue hair wore down made Kohta think of a really hot woman.

"I'm your prize to do with as you please." Haku placed Kohta's hands on his waist. "Entertain me after all you said you wanted to be the man isn't that correct." Kohta toke his hands off Haku.

"Um, how about Jinga?" Kohta sat on the bed scooting back, Haku shook his head crawling on Kohta. "A nice game of hide and seek?" Kohta grabbed a pillow hiding his face, Haku grabbed the pillow throwing it aside.

"I found what I was looking for." Haku kissed Kohta trying to convince his lover. Kohta separated their lips.

"Haku, listen I don't know how this works and I don't want to hurt you." Kohta confessed.

"Don't worry I will entertain you then just relax." Haku wrapped his arms around Kohta's neck engulfing his love's mouth with his own. Kohta grabbed Haku's waist once again messing with his hot spot causing Haku's kiss to become more lustful. Kohta released a soft moan pulling away.

"Seriously Haku, I'm not ready to have sex with a guy," Kohta gulped. "I'm not sure how it feels. I don't know if I can handle you putting that in my ass." Kohta pointed at Haku's appendage.

"Your so silly," Haku laughed placing his hands under Kohta's black wife beater feeling Kohta's smooth skin. "If you are the man you will be the one putting in. I'm sure you'll enjoy it besides we're both virgins so we can experience it together." Haku removed Kohta's shirt revealing his masculine upper body. Haku tossed the shirt on the dresser breathing on Kohta's chest gently kissing every part of his bare chest lustfully string at his happy trail. "You have grown rather strong my love." He traced a heart on his chest, Haku's touch slightly aroused his lover.

Kohta cave into his demands engulfing Haku's lips with his own messing with Haku's hot spot as his tongue played inside Haku's mouth causing a soft moan to escape Haku's lips. Haku separated his lips from his and began kissing the side of Kohta's neck breathing on him. The heat from Haku's breath became a huge turn on to his dearest Kohta. Haku breathed down his chest reaching his pants. Still not wanting to hurt his love Kohta pulled Haku back up to his lips squeezing his hot spot making Haku moan. Haku explored Kohta's walls with his tongue sucking on Kohta's tongue.

"Ha-Haku" Kohta forced from his lips fully enticed by his love. To regain control Kohta mashed Haku's sack making Haku moan. Even though his love enjoyed Kohta's touch he was unconvinced. He held Kohta down knowing he'd interfere with his intentions. "I don't want to hurt you." Kohta protested.

"Don't worry my love I'm sure you'll do fine after all I hear Inuzuka's catch on quick." Haku unbuttoned Kohta's jeans pulling them off throwing them aside. "Let's get bouncer involved." Kohta quickly grabbed Haku kissing him trying to distract him as Kohta kissed him he removed his boxers tossing them aside. "There," Haku grabbed Kohta's manhood toying with it as he pressed his lips against his lovers. Kohta enjoyed the attention he was receiving in response he switched places with Haku quickly wiggling his tongue in his loves mouth making Haku moan within the kiss. "What was that?" Haku pulled away from the kiss stopping everything.

"That's the Inuzuka charm a trademark of all Inuzuka's only we can do it it's heredity even half bloods get it." Kohta explained. "Now keeping playing he loves it." He placed Haku's hand on his appendage.

"Well do it again." Haku engulfed Kohta's lips as he repeated the Inuzuka charm as his tongue wiggled wildly, Haku grabbed Kohta's member jerking him off. Kohta smiled within the kiss, Haku pulled away. "What is it?"

"You're my prize to do with as I please correct?" Kohta grinned lustfully.

"I do recall saying that why?" Haku stopped what he was doing to his lover.

'Have you ever heard of the term, blow job?" Kohta flirtatious grin, Haku blushed.

"There's that animalistic lust I was told so much about, If that's what you want," Haku smiled back. "Then your wish is my command."

"Then get to work," Kohta looked at his manhood seeing it was hard, He lowered Haku's head to stare at it. Haku closed his eyes and began sucking. Kohta's mouth dropped completely enjoying Haku's attention. "Best reward ever." Haku switched sides allowing his lover to lie down while he pleasured him. Haku began swirling his tongue experimenting with Kohta. "H-Haku," Kohta moaned. Haku was sucking on Kohta like a lollipop and he was enjoying every second. Every time Haku moved his tongue it made Kohta moan. After a few minutes of sucking and licking Haku had to stop so Kohta wouldn't bust even though Kohta desired nothing more Haku had other plans. "Why did you stop that was epic."

"I'm sure it was but I'm not letting you cum in my mouth and I'm not letting you off that easy." Haku stood up helping his love up. "Time for the finale."

"Well you've been more than fair I guess I'll try to screw you but if I hurt you please forgive me." Kohta laid Haku down positioning him to where he could screw him. "Well here I go." Kohta gulped inserting his manhood. He began pushing himself in and out of Haku not wanting to hurt him.

"Please tell me you can do better than that." Haku glared at Kohta slightly hurting from Kohta inserting himself.

"Haku I don't want you to get hurt." Kohta confessed, blushing.

"I can assure you I will be fine this is nothing compared to Zabuza's endurance training trust me." Haku kissed Kohta. "Now have fun with it after it's your prize."

"If you say so, just blame me if you end up not being able to walk for awhile." Kohta let out a sigh. He closed his eyes as he increased his pace faster and faster ignoring the fact he's hurting Haku. While Kohta's eyes were closed Haku pressed his lips against his making it easier for him to ignore it. As Haku kissed him he squeezed Haku's hot spot once more as he screwed him. Haku covered his mouth not wanting to scream from utter bliss due to the fact he'd wake Zabuza. Kohta toke Haku's hand off his mouth stroking his dark blue hair as he slowly pressed his lips against Haku's. Haku stopped his kiss touching his face.

"Now that's more like it my love," Haku lied his head on Kohta's chest. "I guess being an Inuzuka means you have great stamina correct?"

"Well a slight increase not a lot," Kohta grabbed Haku's waist as he screwed him. "You know this isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"I'm happy you gave it a chance." Haku kissed Kohta's neck breathing as He let Kohta's manhood guide his lust. Kohta let out a moan feeling a climax coming. He began slowing his pace. "Kohta." Haku called out trying not to yell. Kohta let out a howl as he released inside Haku. Haku kissed Kohta trying not to scream.

"You howl?" Haku separated their lips while Kohta pulled out panting lying beside Haku.

"Apparently I do," Kohta blushed. "I hope I didn't wake Zabuza?"

"For the sake of our relationship let's hope not," Haku remained silent followed by Kohta listening for Zabuza. They waited a few minutes and heard nothing. "Guess not now we know not let you reach you limit unless your mouth is covered." Haku laughed.

"Couldn't agree more now that you have satisfied it's my turn to satisfy you." Kohta grinned. "After all you give the best blowjobs."

"I don't think you can make that kind of judgment since that was your first blowjob." Haku pointed out. "But if you want to satisfy me then let me screw you." Kohta gulped.

"But that will hurt," Kohta whined. "And I know if I can't take you pulling glass out of me there's no way I will make it threw that." Haku gave Kohta a sad look. "Your lucky you're my boyfriend but if it makes you feel better then you can shove your private part up my ass no matter how much I detest it." Kohta let out a sigh jerking off Haku making sure he was good and hard.

"Thanks for this," Haku positioned Kohta to where he could screw him. "After I get it in the pain should ease." Kohta gulped. "I hope." Haku inserted himself inside Kohta. Kohta bit his lip trying not to scream bloody murder. "You alright my love?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Kohta toke deep breaths easing the pain. "Alright we're good." Haku kissed Kohta as he pushed his manhood in and out of his lover. Haku closed his eyes as screwed him so he wouldn't cum as fast. Haku increased his pace moaning.

"This is such an amazing feeling," Haku grabbed Kohta's waist, Kohta breathed on Haku's neck.

"If you love that feeling then a blow job will make you feel twice as good." Kohta kissed the side of Haku's neck. "I will be sure to return the favor next time, I need more time before I'm ready to put stuff like that in my mouth."

"Well next time then I'll hold you to it." Haku kissed Kohta. He moaned within feeling a climax. "Oh Kohta," He whispered releasing inside Kohta. Kohta rolled Haku over removing his manhood. Both boys panting exhausted. "I think you have had enough."

"Same here." Kohta laid beside Haku covering himself with covers. Haku got in the covers beside him. "You know I could stay here forever." Kohta looked over at Haku. "As long as I'm with you."

"I would be happy if you stayed with us but you can't stay with us forever you have things you must take care of," Haku laid on his side. Kohta embraced Haku.

"Then after I hunt the monster down and kill him I'll come back and stay with you." Kohta touched Haku's skin. "I could never abandon you not after we became so close."

"The same could be said about you." Haku pointed out, tracing Kohta's happy trail.

"I'm officially in love with you Haku." Kohta stroked Haku's hair.

"Because I sucked your penis you love me?" Haku laughed, He laughed back.

"Partly but mostly because if I never met you I would be lost." Kohta kissed Haku's shoulder. "Do you think that I'll have to become a monster in order defeat a monster?"

"Kohta, you aren't monster well maybe in bed but in your terms no you wont. Monsters are those who can't control the urge to kill and hate as long as you control those emotions you wont become a monster. Besides I couldn't love someone I knew would become a monster and I love you." Kohta blushed.

"Thanks Haku I needed that." He laid down falling asleep holding his dearest Haku.

**Note:**** Thanks for waiting and Sorry for the length it was a lot for one chapter I know. Please feel free to leave a review letting me know what you think Blades and Knives are always welcome ^_^**


	5. Ch 4: Nothing More

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Naruto anime or Manga.**

_**Author note: Here's the next chapter, sorry it toke so long had a lot on my plate. Please R and R. Your friend,**_

_**Kiba Blackfire ^_^**_

Chapter 4:

Nothing More

Months passed as Kohta did missions with Haku and Zabuza. He had grown used to killing and his strength and speed surpassed both Haku and Zabuza. He was now the equivalence of both Haku and Zabuza. Rockamaru grew stronger and was now able to use Hidden mist jutsu and water clone jutsu. After sparing with them one more time Kohta arose victorious. "Sweet I won," Kohta smiled, Rockamaru tackled him licking his face. Zabuza looked at Haku patting him on head as a sign to tell him there was nothing more they could teach him. He knew all of Zabuza's Ninjutsu and battle tactics. He knew Haku's precision which still wasn't as great as Haku but not too far off. He learned Haku's battle tactics and became better at stealth than Haku. He tried to teach Kohta a thousand needles of death but Kohta's style didn't allow him. It was a jutsu only usable by the females of the Krameikeshi clan. Haku stared at his lover knowing it wouldn't be long till he had to let him go. A tear rolled down his eye as he thought about it. He and Kohta spent a lot of nights together talking to each other about random things. Though they were only imitate once, they were attached to each other now in an unbreakable bond that needed to be broken.

"There's one more thing I want to teach Kohta." Haku looked at Zabuza. He wanted to have at least one more day with him. Zabuza looked at Haku knowing what Haku was going to teach him.

"You sure," He propped his sword on his arm. "That's your trademark jutsu." Haku nodded.

"He's earned it," Haku smiled. "Besides he helped us a lot to think there was a time where he was weak. It's hard to picture now granted his personality hasn't changed much."

"Well then the rest of the training is yours, I have nothing else to show him." Zabuza walked away. The instant Zabuza was out of sight Haku kissed his lover. Kohta toke charge grinding against him. Haku stopped him before He moaned.

"Wow your strength isn't the only thing that improved." Haku blushed. "Kind of lustful aren't we doggy."

"Doggy?" Kohta tilted his head. "I'm not a dog." He sat on all fours.

"If you see what I see you'd say otherwise after all it's a cute nickname for you." Haku patted Kohta on the head.

"I guess," Kohta blushed. "Fine but I got to get laid tonight cause your sexually starving me man it's cruel." Haku began laughing.

"Well Zabuza has been around a lot lately, so it's not like I had a choice." Haku sat by him. "Besides Zabuza is off doing his own thing leaving me in charge of teaching you one last Jutsu. Well it's more of a Kekkei Genkai but I'm sure since your ice based you should have no trouble learning it." Kohta blushed knowing that if he learned that jutsu Haku would be obsolete which meant they were going to let him leave.

"I don't know if I want to learn that Jutsu, after all it sounds weak." Kohta teased Haku punched him.

"Take that back, it's not weak." Haku yelled, Kohta ignored him being playful. Haku tackled Kohta causing them to roll down a hill, Rockamaru chased wanting to play along. Once they reached the end of the hill, Kohta was on top of Haku. He gazed into Haku's eyes dreading the day when he'd never see them again. Haku looked away heart broken not wanting him to leave.

"Come with me," Kohta touched Haku's face. "We can leave together." Haku toke his hand off his face.

"I can't go with you, I belong to Master Zabuza, I made a promise." He touched Kohta's face. "I hate not being with you but Zabuza needs me. There's nothing else left for me outside only you."

"That should be reason enough," Kohta stood up, Haku rose to his feet turning his back to him. "It's not enough is it?" The wind blew Kohta's brunette hair with the currents.

(*****)

"I'm sorry but Master Zabuza will always come before you and I can't change that. Forgive for that." Haku closed his eyes as wind blew his hair along with the wind.

"Fine, then I'll stay." Kohta walked up to Haku. "You taught me so much, I can't just leave you guys especially you, Haku." He placed his hand on Haku's shoulder.

"You have to leave, as much I hate to admit it but if you don't fight that monster then there would be no point to us teaching you." Haku turned towards him.

"Haku, I don't care about revenge. I never really wanted to get even I just wanted to see Monster so I can confront him about it. I want nothing more than to be with you and if that means tossing revenge aside I'll do it." Kohta wrapped his arms around him. "I just want you."

"You can't you have to avenge your clan, after all Eve was," Haku frowned. "Please just don't let her death be in vain."

"I got it after I take out the Monster I'll return to you." Kohta smiled. "I promise."

"Understood even though it will be awhile before you can accomplish your goal, I will wait for you. Tomorrow you have to leave so that leaves today to learn the jutsu and tonight to have some fun." Haku smiled. "So let's get to work,"

"Haku I don't want to use your jutsu, if I learn it then you wont be unique." Kohta sat down. Haku sat beside him.

"Learn it, it's a jutsu to remember me by," Haku touched Kohta's shoulder.

"I already something to remember you by," Kohta held his necklace. "Forgiveness, I wore this the day we got together. I wear it now because you forgave me for being an ass and," Kohta reached into his pocket putting a necklace identical to one he wore. "I forgave you for putting Zabuza first," Haku blushed. "Wear that necklace to remember me okay?"

"I promise but I still want you to learn my jutsu let it be my present to you." Haku wanted him to learn it so the chances of him returning home to him were higher. Kohta let out a sigh.

"Fine," He rose to his feet. "As much as I disapprove I will learn the jutsu." Haku smiled standing up. Haku began teaching his beloved Kohta his most precious jutsu, Crystal Ice Mirrors. It didn't take him long to learn since he's seen a done many time by Haku to speed up the killing process. "There I learned it," Kohta sat down petting Rockamaru.

"I'm satisfied now, I'll go get ready for tonight." Haku kissed his cheek walking away. Kohta went to the stream remembering his time with Haku. He let out a sigh telling himself he would only be gone for a short while which was a lie he didn't know anything about the monster, he may never find him. Even with that risk Kohta knew he had to face him he couldn't let this go unpunished. Kohta finished his bath and pulled clothes out of a bag he carried with him. He put on a black wife beater, black boxers, and black jeans.

The sun dissipated turning into a night, Kohta was sitting by the stream holding the necklace not wanting to leave this day or any other day he had with Haku. Haku sat by him wearing a black wife beater and jeans. "Wow you actually look like a guy." Kohta backed away.

"You were always saying I should dress more manly so I toke your advice." Haku chuckled. "Too bad you'll be taking them off soon."

"You bet I will," Kohta gave Haku a lustful look. "I'll be gentle to the clothes but not your body cause this is our last night together it needs to go out with a bang."

"Bang huh," Haku sat on his lap. "I'm positive it will. After all you're my doggy and I have plans for you."

"Bestiality much," Kohta teased knowing Haku was referring to him. "Well before I mess up your insides let's send Rockamaru away. He needs to keep his innocent mind." Kohta whistled, Rockamaru appeared beside him still a cute puppy. "Have fun, boy." He released his dog's seal and Rockamaru ran off. "Okay we're good." Kohta pulled Haku's shirt off pressing his lips against his exploring the walls of his lover. Haku began grinding himself against Kohta as providing entertainment to his mouth. Haku toke Kohta's shirt acknowledging the fact that they were wearing the same exact outfit.

"You copycat," Haku glared at him. "You wore the same thing as me."

"Well we must be truly in love then because we even think the same. Except you are smarter than I am." Kohta slid his hand down Haku's pants toying with Haku's member. "Now let's not get distracted, I have been shielding my hormones with ice for too long to be distracted." Haku nodded, kissing his neck. "So what plans did you have for me huh Haku?"

"Well I did give you the nickname Doggy so why don't we try doggy style and there's also the fact that you owe me a blowjob." Haku pointed out which reminded Kohta of the last time they had sex.

"I am a man of my word so I guess I have to suck your dick." Kohta let out sigh, removing Haku's pants and boxers. Thanks Haku's grinding he was already hard. "Here I go," Kohta gulped, he inserted his lovers manhood inside his mouth licking it like a dog. Haku began panting astonished by the pleasure that was racing threw his body.

"Kohta, this is amazing." Haku leaned back for a few minutes enjoying the pleasure Kohta's tongue was bringing. After feeling a bust coming he pulled Kohta off. "Let's not let that happen." Kohta shrugged his shoulders as to say whatever.

"Was I good?" Kohta climbed on top of Haku.

"Good, you were indescribable it was that perfect that I couldn't even describe the feeling you brought me." Haku kissed Kohta. "Now want to try doggy style."

"Sure, do you want to take charge after though I mean I'm sure I can put up with it one last time." Kohta began mashing himself getting hard then he undid his pants tossing his boxers aside.

"No, I'm fine." Haku got in position. "Your mouth gave me all the attention I needed." Kohta shrugged his shoulders and began screwing Haku while jerking his lover off with the same pace. Kohta closed his eyes as increased the pace, Haku let out a moan. "Kohta," He released and Kohta finished himself off inside Haku. He pulled out and they were panting. "I'm going to miss this." Haku touched Kohta who put his boxers on tossing Haku his boxers.

"Same here but I'll come back so it's not like we are never going to see each other again." Kohta laid down beside Haku star gazing. Haku slipped his boxers on looking at Kohta. "I just don't know where to start looking for that bastard."

"I already arranged that, I told your mother you were alive. She thought you were dead which I don't blame her the fire was intense. I told her I would bring you to her just don't tell anyone about this place or even about us. Everything has to be a secret." Haku smiled. "I'm not stupid Kohta I know it will take awhile for you to accomplish your goal and I also know you'll make friends. There would be girls you would want to be with so I don't want to be the crutch keeping you away from a family."

"In a way your breaking up with me," Kohta looked at Haku ready to fight to for their relationship.

"Yes but it's only because we won't be in contact, I'll be busy with Zabuza and you your monster." Haku frowned. "It's not that I don't want to be with you it's that know that would be best for you. Please let's not argue about this it's hard enough as is."

"Alright fine but it was a mutual agreement." Kohta glared at Haku.

"I knew you'd say that," Haku laid down looking at the sky changing into morning. Kohta watched too they didn't want to sleep this night away. They wanted to be together until they were forced to separate.


	6. Epilogue: Farewell My Beloved

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Naruto anime or Manga.**

_**Author's Note:**__** Here it is the long awaited Epilogue. Remember this Fan Fiction is a pre story to my soon to come Fan Fiction, Naruto Chronicles Path Of A Ninja. If you liked this Fan Fiction you'll love that one. Please R and R. Blades and Knives are welcome.**_

_**Your Friend,**_

_**Kiba Blackfire ^_^ **_

Epilogue:

Farewell My Beloved

Haku arrived back where he and Kohta spent the whole night talking. Kohta had finally fallen asleep. He looked as he saw Kohta sound asleep looking so adorable holding Rockamaru. Haku went to the stream washed himself off and put on the pink kimono. He began to leave, Kohta woke up following him followed by Rockamaru. He wasn't ready to leave just yet he wanted to spend more time with Haku. Haku knew this and knew that if he did Kohta would never leave. Haku stopped setting a bag down filled with Kohta's things. He caught up to Haku at last. "Goodbye Kohta," Haku disappeared and Hanna hugged her son.

"Oh my baby, I'm so glad I found you I thought you were dead." Hanna's eye's filled with tears. "I was so worried about you." Kohta looked at the spot Haku lead him it was where Kohta hit his head and fell the very first time they met. "The young woman said you were alive and at first I didn't believe her but when she said come here on this day and she would show me I had to come." Kohta smiled as he remembered He too thought Haku was a girl at first. Now it didn't matter he loved him regardless of his gender. "Kohta please say something."

"Thanks mom for coming to get me, I was really lost on my own." Kohta smiled, grabbing the bag filled with his stuff. Rockamaru tackled Hanna licking her face knowing she had dog treats. While that scene was taking place Kohta saw Haku standing on the exact tree he hit his head on. Haku was wearing the necklace waving farewell to his beloved Kohta. _"I'll never forget you, Haku."_ He kneeled down beside Rockamaru petting him. Rockamaru stopped licking his mother and started licking Kohta. "Hey stop there's no need to be licking me." Hanna handed Rockamaru the treats and he ate them calming down. "Let's go home mom, uncle must be worried." She nodded. They began walking towards the Leaf village as Kohta looked back at the burned up field that used to be his home.

"Look at my boy being all grown up," Hanna made him look away from the burnt field. "How old are you now huh 12," She began petting him.

"I'm thirteen now," Kohta removed her hand from his head. "Which means I'm over the mommy's boy stage." She laughed.

"So you are huh, I seriously doubt it." Hanna teased him knowing he was just saying that to be cool. "The Inuzuka estate doesn't have any room for you but you can share a room with Kiba. You will starting ninja classes next week in a special program for people who arrive too late for clone test." Hanna pointed out. "So try to make mommy proud,"

"I will do better than that." Kohta smiled they arrived at village hidden in the leaves. Hanna returned to Inuzuka estate with Kohta. As soon as he entered the house Tsume embraced feeling bad for his loss. "There's no need for that, I'm over it." Kohta assured her. Kiba went to give his nephew a nuggie, Kohta caught his hand and threw over his shoulder on the ground. "Don't push your luck Uncle," Kohta smiled and ran upstairs going to bed.


End file.
